inotia4fandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion Machine
Fusion machines are used to combine a variety of items into more useful things. Potion Combo These potions can be created: * Healing Potion (S) - 3 Leaf of Life * Healing Potion (M) - 2 Leaf of Life , 2 Heal Potion (S) * Healing Potion (L) - 4 Leaf of Life, 2 Heal of Life (M) * Healing Potion (XL) - 6 Leaf of Life, 2 Heal of Life (L) * Life Potion (S) - 1 Heal Pot (S), 2 Fruit of Cause * Life Potion (M) - 1 Heal Pot (M), 4 Fruit of Cause * Life Potion (L) - 1 Heal Pot (L), 6 Fruit of Cause * Life Potion (XL) - 1 Heal Pot (XL), 8 Fruit of Cause * Elixir - 3 Life Pot (XL), 12 Root of Soul * Supreme Elixir - 1 Transcendent Flower, 4 Dust of Death Jewel Enhancement Combines 3 jewels of the same type to make 1 of the next level. This costs money. This may create a jewel superior, equal or worse than the jewels used in making it. Combine at your own risk. * Standard Jewel: 3 novice jewels, 90 copper * Advanced Jewel: 3 standard jewels, 3 silver, 60 copper * Supreme Jewel: 3 advanced jewels, 15 silver * Chaos Jewel: 3 supreme jewels, 60 silver Produce Jewel Socket Add a single jewel socket to armor that does not yet have any sockets. Requires: * 8 Sharp Claw * 1 Novice Jewel Chaos Combination Chaos and Epic Chaos Combination upgrade your equipments to the Chaos and Epic Chaos Tier which boosts equipment's attack or defense rate a little. However, it require a lot of money that it might not worth upgrading them. Chaos items will have an orange name, while the Epic Chaos items will have a red name. The stat bonuses from an equipment are not affected by the Chaos or Epic Chaos Combination. Regular Chaos Combination requirements: * 2 Magic Branch * 2 Spell Crystal * 6 Mithril * 1 Chaos Scale * A varying amount of coins, this depends on the item (Higher levels = higher cost). * The item in question to be upgraded. Epic Chaos requirements: * 1 Transcendent Flower * 3 Palpitant Crystal * 8 of Mithril * 1 of Chaos Scale * A varying amount of coins, this depends on the item. * The item in question to be upgraded. Someone needs to confirm if there's a risk of destroying the item, not sure. Unique items In this section, you are able to combine different materials into yellow-named items. Yellow-named items have higher ranks than blue-named items but lower tier than purple-named (epic) items. Recipes for making these items must be acquired by completing quests on behalf of certain fusion machines. Each of these special machines can provide recipes for a single group of items below. As the player progresses, the fusion machines will give recipes to higher level (and quality) gear. Make sure to collect all the Unique Items recipes before proceeding to the next point in the game because you will not be able to obtain the recipes elsewhere. It should be noted that the unique items almost always have different stats; what is below is merely an example. When actually making an item, they could have higher/lower stats. Someone confirm this: some unique items may be missing a stat or multiple stats entirely. The Physical/Magic Damage may be higher or lower. Apparently, all unique items that can be made via fusion machine can be dropped by monsters; it's just that the droprate is low. Unique items can be bought from Rare Items Dealers as well. Remember that this is the page for the Fusion Machine. All items not made by the Fusion Machine should be moved to a separate page (eg. moved to a page named 'Yellow Items', or whatever the proper name for it is). Title of the group of items here. Location of the fusion machine that gives the recipes for the group of items here. * A bullet list of items here. * The format is as follows: Item name - Level # Weapon Type - Physical Damage: ##, Magic Damage: ##, STAT: #, special stat like Crit Rate: ##, etc. A fake example below, said weapon does NOT exist in-game. * Blade of Pure Awesomeness - Level 105 Longsword - Physical Damage: 9001, Magic Damage: 1337, STR: 100, DEX: 100, VIT: 100, INT: 100, MEN: 100, Crit Rate: 20%, Block Rate: 20%, Dodge Rate: 20%. * Don't bother with attack rate, the weapon type already tells about that. Also, don't bother with putting 'Fusion Machine', t's very obvious and unnecessary. Class D Weapons Fusion Machine Location: Shadow Hall (At the beginning of the game) * Angurvadel ** Level 8 Two Handed - Physical Damage 49 -Magic Damage 46 -STR: 4 -VIT: 4 -Critical Rate: 2.2% **2 Mitrils, 7 Leathers, 1 Novice Jewel *Durandal **Level 10 Longsword - Physical Damage: 37, Magic Damage 29, STR: 2, DEX: 3 **2 Mitrils, 8 Leathers, 1 Novice Jewel *Dragon Heart **Level 11 Orb, Physical Damage 42 -Magic Damage 54 -INT: 2 -MEN: 4 -VIT: 2 **2 Mitrils, 8 Leathers, 1 Novice Jewel *Impassivity Blade **Level 13 Dagger, Physical Damage 31 -Magic Damage 34 -STR: 2 -DEX: 4 -VIT: 4 **2 Mitrils, 8 Leathers, 1 Novice Jewel *Slayer's Crossbow **Level 14 Crossbow, Physical Damage 66 -Magic Damage 59 -DEX: 4 -VIT: 4 -Critical Rate: 3.5% **2 Mitrils, 8 Leathers, 1 Novice Jewel Class D Armor Fusion Machine Location: Hakan Desert 5 *Cat Ears **Level 15 Circuit - Defense Rate 13 -VIT: 2 -Critical Resistance 2.4% -MP Increase: 10 **1 Mitril, 7 Magic Clothes, 1 Novice Jewel *Berserker Helm **Level 15 Helm - Defense Rate 27 -STR: 4 -VIT: 4 -Critical Rate 1.3% **1 Mitril, 7 Magic Clothes, 1 Novice Jewel *Light Sandals **Level 16 Shoes - Defense Rate 16 -DEX: 3 -VIT: 4 -Critical Rate: 1.8% **1 Mitril, 7 Magic Clothes, 1 Novice Jewel *Balrog Mail **Level 18 Plate Armor - Defense Rate 188 -STR: 2 -VIT: 2 -Shield Block Rate: 1.7% **1 Mitril, 17 Magic Clothes, 1 Novice Jewel Class C Weapons Fusion Machine Location: Noxious Sanctum Basement 1 *Searing Crystal **Level 31 Orb - Pretty Slow -Physical Damage 83 -Magic Damage 107 -INT: 9 -Critical Rate: 3.7% -VIT: 10 **2 Mitrils, 12 Leathers, 2 Standard Jewels *Duel Master **Level 32 Longsword - Normal -Physical Damage 81 -Magic Damage 64 -STR: 8 -DEX: 8 -VIT: 5 **2 Mitrils, 12 Leathers, 2 Standard Jewels *Blade of Hell **Level 34 Dagger -Fast -Physical Damage 60 -Magic Damage 66 -STR: 7 -DEX: 4 -VIT: 7 **2 Mitrils, 12 Leathers, 2 Standard Jewels *Heart Extortionist **Level 35 Crossbow - Very Slow -Physical Damage 128 -Magic Damage 115 -DEX: 15 -VIT: 10 -Critical Damage Increase: 10.5% **2 Mitrils, 13 Leathers, 2 Standard Jewels *Tyrant's Iron Mace **Level 36 Mace - Pretty Slow -Physical Damage 100 -Magic Damage 110 -STR: 8 -Hit Rate: 3.9% -Critical Rate: 3.1% **2 Mitrils, 13 Leathers, 2 Standard Jewels Class C Armor Fusion Machine Location: Shadow Hall (In the middle of the game after Eara is back to Berkel) * Adventurer Talisman **Level 40 Talisman - DEX: 8 -VIT: 9 -MP Regeneration: 1 -Fear Resistance: 1 **2 Mitrils, 14 Bloody Furs, 2 Standard Jewels *Dark Chaser **Level 41 Leather Armor -Defense Rate 174 -DEX: 5 -VIT: 7 -Evasion Rate: 1.4% **2 Mitrils, 25 Magic Clothes, 1 Advanced Jewel * Iron Wall Shield **Level 41 Shield - Defense Rate 174 -STR: 6 -VIT: 6 -Shield Block Rate: 1.9% **2 Mitrils, 12 Magic Clothes, 1 Advanced Jewel * Soul Boots **Level 43 Shoes -Defense Rate 29 -MEN: 8 -VIT: 6 -MP Increase: 9 **2 Mitrils, 13 Magic Clothes, 1 Advanced Jewel = Class B Weapon Fusion Machine Location: Ronarck Cliff *Excalibur **Level 54 Longsword - Normal -Physical Damage 124 -Magic Damage 99 -STR: 13 -VIT: 12 -Hit Rate: 4.8% **5 Mitrils, 16 Leathers, 1 Advanced Jewel *Sashimi **Level 55 Dagger - Fast -Physical Damage 89 -Magic Damage 97 -Critical Rate: 4.7% -DEX: 10 -VIT: 10 **5 Mitrils, 17 Leathers, 1 Advanced Jewel *Skull Breaker **Level 56 Axe - Pretty Slow -Physical Damage 144 -Magic Damage 144 -STR: 13 -VIT: 10 -Shield Block Rate: 2.7% **6 Mitrils, 17 Leathers, 1 Advanced Jewel *Hellfire **Level 56 Crossbow - Very Slow -Physical Damage 188 -Magic Damage 169 -DEX: 23 -VIT: 17 -Zealot: 36% **6 Mitrils, 17 Leathers, 1 Advanced Jewel *Divine Staff **Level 58 Staff - Normal -Physical Damage 125 -Magic Damage 162 -INT: 26 -MEN: 23 -MP Regeneration: 1 **6 Mitrils, 17 Leathers, 1 Advanced Jewel Class B Armor Fusion Machine Location: Eldorn Forest 4 * Perky Ears **Level 63 Crown - Defense Rate 83 -STR: 15 -VIT: 12 -Hit Rate: 4.1% **3 Mitrils, 16 Magic Clothes, 2 Supreme Jewels *Faith Loop **Level 64 Ring - STR: 9 -Critical Rate: 3.4% -Weapon Block Rate: 2.2% -Shield Block Rate: 3.2% **3 Mitrils, 18 Bloody Furs, 2 Supreme Jewels *Arcana's Robe **Level 65 Cloth Armor - Defense Rate 85 -MEN: 11 -VIT: 9 -Critical Rate: 3.3% **3 Mitrils, 33 Magic Clothes, 2 Supreme Jewels *Demon Bracers **Level 65 Gloves - Defense Rate 42 -INT: 13 -VIT: 11 -Critical Damage Increase: 10.7% **3 Mitrils, 17 Magic Clothes, 2 Supreme Jewels Fusion Machine Location: Drows Soul District 1 *Death Mail **Level 69 Leather Armor - Defense Rate 271 -STR: 10 -DEX: 11 -VIT: 14 **3 Mitrils, 35 Magic Clothes, 2 Supreme Jewels *Charm Greaves **Level 70 Shoes - Defense Rate 45 -INT: 10 -VIT: 15 -Critical Damage Increase: 10.5% **3 Mitrils, 17 Magic Clothes, 2 Supreme Jewels *Crown of Prosperity **Level 71 Circuit - Defense Rate 45 -STR: 15 -DEX: 16 -VIT: 6 (No 2) **3 Mitrils, 17 Magic Clothes, 1 Supreme Jewel *Blood Conqueror **Level 72 Plate Armor - Defense Rate 564 -STR: 17 -VIT: 17 -Shield Block Rate: 2.1% **3 Mitrils, 36 Magic Clothes, 1 Supreme Jewel Class A Weapon Fusion Machine Location: Snow Fey Village *Dragon Saber **Longsword Level 76 -Normal -Physical Damage 168 -Magic Damage 134 -STR: 21 -Critical Rate: 7.1% -Hit Rate: 4.2% **7 Mitrils, 21 Leathers, 1 Supreme Jewel *Staff of Nightmare **Staff Level 77 -Normal -Physical Damage 160 -Magic Damage 208 -INT: 26 -VIT: 13 -MP Increase: 30 **7 Mitrils, 21 Leathers, 1 Supreme Jewel *Autoshooter **Crossbow Level 77 -Very Slow -Physical Damage 250 -Magic Damage 225 -DEX: 21 -VIT: 22 -MP Increase: 30 **7 Mitrils, 21 Leathers, 1 Supreme Jewel *Elven Bow **Bow Level 78 -Slow -Physical Damage 222 -Magic Damage 222 -DEX: 24 -VIT: 27 -Critical Damage Increase: 23.3% **7 Mitrils, 21 Leathers, 1 Supreme Jewel *Lance of Longinus **Two Handed Level 80 -Slow -Physical Damage 249 -Magic Damage 236 -STR: 22 -VIT: 22 -Pendulum: 9% **7 Mitrils, 22 Leathers, 1 Supreme Jewel Class S Weapon Fusion Machine Location: Hall of Afterlife *Soul Destroyer **Axe Level 95 -Pretty Slow -Physical Damage 229 -Magic Damage 229 -STR: 14 -VIT: 19 -Zealot: 20% **8 Mitrils, 25 Leathers, 2 Supreme Jewels *Yggdrasil Branch **Staff Level 96 -Normal -Physical Damage 195 -Magic Damage 253 -INT: 17 -MEN: 27 -VIT: 29 **8 Mitrils, 25 Leathers, 2 Supreme Jewels *Hell Guider **Dagger Level 97 -Fast -Physical Damage 147 -Magic Damage 161 -Critical Rate: 6.4% -Critical Damage Increase: 11.3% -DEX: 12 **8 Mitrils, 25 Leathers, 2 Supreme Jewels *Death Wind **Bow Level 97 -Slow -Physical Damage 270 -Magic Damage 270 -DEX: 16 -VIT: 27 -Critical Rate: 13.8 **8 Mitrils, 25 Leathers, 2 Supreme Jewels *East Blade **Longsword Level 98 -Normal -Physical Damage 211 -Magic Damage 168 -STR: 12 -DEX: 19 -Critical Rate: 4.0% **8 Mitrils, 25 Leathers, 2 Supreme Jewels *Ashcalon **Two Handed Level 98 -Slow -Physical Damage 300 -Magic Damage 285 -STR: 42 -VIT: 34 -Hit Rate: 10.4% **8 Mitrils, 25 Leathers, 2 Supreme Jewels *Inotia Fire **Crossbow Level 98 -Very Slow -Physical Damage 310 -Magic Damage 279 -DEX: 37 -VIT: 19 -Critical Rate: 13% **8 Mitrils, 25 Leathers, 2 Supreme Jewels Class S Armor Fusion Machine Location: Hall of Afterlife (Yes, it's the same fusion machine that gives out the recipes for Class S weapons) *Fighter Bracers **Level 93 Glove -Defense Rate 58 -STR: 16 -VIT: 14 -Critical Rate: 6.8% **4 Mitrils, 21 Magic Clothes, 2 Supreme Jewels *Golden Ring **Level 93 -INT: 22 -Magic Damage Resistance: 3.8% -MP Increase: 23 -Evasion Rate: 4.2% **4 Mitrils, 24 Bloody Furs, 2 Supreme Jewels *Abyss Garb **Level 94 -Clothe Armor -Defense Rate 119 -MEN: 16 -VIT: 17 -Critical Damage Increase: 10.7% **4 Mitrils, 43 Magic Clothes, 2 Supreme Jewels Fusion Machine Location: Lonely Plains *Black Uniform **Level 97 -Leather Armor -Defense Rate 369 -DEX: 11 -VIT: 20 -Instant Recovery: 23 **4 Mitrils, 44 Magic Clothes, 2 Supreme Jewels *Wing Boots **Level 97 -Defense Rate 61 -DEX: 16 -VIT: 8 -Evasion Rate: 4.3% **4 Mitrils, 44 Magic Clothes, 2 Supreme Jewels *Alloy Shield **Level 97 Shield -Defense Rate 369 -VIT: 9 -Shield Block Rate: 1.6% -Critical Resistance: 4.2% **4 Mitrils, 44 Magic Clothes, 2 Supreme Jewels Fusion Machine Location: Noxious Sanctum Floor B3 *Ancient Armor **Level 99 -Plate Armor -Defense Rate 751 -STR: 15 -VIT: 23 -Magic Damage Resistance:3.9% **4 Mitrils, 45 Magic Clothes, 2 Supreme Jewels *Samurai Helmet **Level 99 Helm -Defense Rate 125 -VIT: 14 -MP Increase: 28 -Critical Damage Increase: 10.9 **4 Mitrils, 45 Magic Clothes, 2 Supreme Jewels *Drake Wings **Level 99 Cloak -STR: 8 -INT: 22 -Critical Rate: 4.1% -DEX: 20 **4 Mitrils, 25 Bloody Furs, 2 Supreme Jewels Category:Class B Weapons